It is often desirable in the manufacture of brassieres to include embossed decorative or ornamental designs to enhance the appearance thereof, and which may be correlated with the patterns of lace or other decorative fabrics included in the associated garments or wearing apparel.
Prior art attempts at permanent decorative embossing may not be capable of withstanding the repeated launderings to which wearing apparel are usually subjected.
It would also be desirable to include decorative embossing but which would only appear on the outer or exposed surface of the cups while the inner surface, which is in contact with the wearer's body, remains smooth for optimum comfort to the wearer.